


Sehyoon’s Attention

by peachy_hyunjin



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, bottom byeongkwan, minor bondage, slut calling, top sehyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_hyunjin/pseuds/peachy_hyunjin
Summary: Byeongkwan just wants Sehyoon’s attention, but once he gets it, it’s not in the form that he expects.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Sehyoon’s Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so I apologize that it’s not that good. :(

Byeongkwan liked Sehyoon. He made sure to make that fact obvious. Every chance the younger got, he was sure to cling onto Sehyoon or try his best to keep the attention on him. Could you blame Byeongkwan? Sehyoon was handsome, stunning in every way. His crush's voice would never fail to make him melt, and his rapping skills could always cause a blush to dust across his cheeks. 

There was only one tiny issue

Every advance that Byeongkwan would make, Sehyoon would brush it off as him playing the part of his bubbly persona. That was far from true. Byeongkwan needed Sehyoon, he constantly craved his attention. Yet with every touch, or every playful remark, Sehyoon would just laugh and call him cute.

It angered Byeongkwan, made his face flush red with anger as he balled his hands up into fists. He'd stand there like a child who had not gotten their way, but would quickly go back to his normal self once he saw one of the other members looking at him with confusion in their expression.

Why did Sehyoon have to be so dense? It's not like Byeongkwan craved a relationship with his band mate...though that didn't sound like a bad idea. He just wanted attention, maybe a hug or two, was that so much to ask for from the latter? 

~~~~

"Kwannie?"

The soft knock on the door, and the sudden mention of his name caused Byeongkwan to flinch out of his daze. "Hm?" Is all he managed as he turned his gaze towards the doorway. Sehyoon had a small smile on his face, causing the younger to subconsciously smile in return. "We're about to head out for our interview, are you all ready to go?" Sehyoon questioned with a small tilt of his head. 

It was such a simple gesture, but it still made Byeongkwan's heart flutter with how adorable it was.  
"Kwannie?" Sehyoon softly called out again. "Um..yeah, yeah let's go" Byeongkwan quickly stumbled over his words as he stood up from his bed. Once he fixed his shoes he walked over to the latter to be walked out to the car. 

"Are you okay?" Sehyoon questioned the smaller, the concern in his expression caused Byeongkwan to frown. "Why do you ask? Do I look sick?" He questioned in return. The latter shook his head with a frown, "when I opened the door you didn't react, and you just looked upset and really lost in thought. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have anything on your mind" he calmly explained.

Byeongkwan opened his mouth to speak, but his train of thought was broken when Yuchan poked his head out of the car. "Hurry up you two! We're gonna be late to the interview!!" He shouted before receiving a small whack on the back from someone else in the car. "Remember to show respect!" Donghun's voice echoed out of the car. The two standing outside of the van couldn't help but laugh as Yuchan quickly sat back in his seat to avoid further scolding.

"We'll talk later, I promise" Byeongkwan whispered to Sehyoon before he got into his spot of the van. Sehyoon gave a nod, more so to himself before he joined the other four in the car. 

~~~~

"Alright we'll be starting the recording in ten minutes! Please be ready to join the hosts on stage once you have been introduced." The director barked orders left and right, making sure that everything was going to plan. 

Byeongkwan wasn't paying much attention though, he had his sights focused on Sehyoon, to no one's surprise. He couldn't help it, the way the simple white button up hugged his arms perfectly, or how the dress pants defined his thighs and helped shape his waist, the view was to die for. Not to mention the black tie around his neck just made him look even more irresistible. Byeongkwan could only stare in awe as his crush discussed the plans with their leader.

"Close your mouth, you might start catching flies" 

Donghun's words caused Byeongkwan to jump slightly. "D..Donghun don't sneak up on people like that!!" The younger spoke, his tone almost a squeak. Donghun had to fight back a laugh, "sneak up on you? But I've been standing here for the past five minutes. You were just too busy eye fucking Sehyoon to care that I was beside you" 

The latter's choice of words caused Byeongkwan's ears to burn bright red. "I...I wasn't. I just thought that he looked really nice, and I zoned out..." he tried to explain himself. Donghun let out a soft laugh before rolling his eyes. "Have you talked to him about your feelings yet? It's starting to get unbearably obvious, choice have accounts dedicated to you being clingy to Sehyoon."

"It's not my fault he's stupid and won't take a hint" Byeongkwan spat back, annoyed by the comment. Donghun's gaze flickered off to the side for a moment, but he quickly focused back on Byeongkwan. "So you think Sehyoon's stupid? Maybe he just thinks you're being a good friend?" Donghun tried to sympathize. 

"I don't want to be good friends though, I just want him to fuck me damn it." Byeongkwan groaned in annoyance. He went to turn around and walk away, but when he went to step he slammed square into someone's chest. "O..Oh, my apologies" the small male said as he gave an apologetic bow. Once he looked up to see who he ran into, his blood turned cold. 

Sehyoon tilted his head to the side slightly, an eyebrow raised. "So that's what this is all about?" He questioned, his tone was like one Byeongkwan had never heard before. His legs trembled, causing him to momentarily stumble. "Y..Yes..well- no, um...please forget I said anything just then. I just wanna get this interview over with so I can go die in a hole-"

The latter was about to speak, but was quickly interrupted by their manager telling them that it was time to go onto the set. Yuchan, Junhee, and Donghun happily walked out after the manager, leaving the two to stand there in heavy silence.

Byeongkwan tried to get his legs to work, but he felt stuck between feeling like his body was stone and that his legs were jello. 

"Hey Kwannie?" Sehyoon causally spoke up, causing Byeongkwan's breath to get caught in his throat. "Y...Yes..?" He softly responded. The latter gave him a small smirk. His gaze then trailed downwards before snapping back up to look at Byeongkwan's face. "You might want to get that under control" he put simply before walking out to meet up with the others.

Byeongkwan hesitantly looked down once he was gone, a groan leaving his lips when he saw a small tent in his pants. "It's okay...I can just ask staff for a blanket to cover it up.." he tried to assure himself as he walked out to meet up with his other members.

~~~~

The entire interview was torture. Sure, the games were fun and the hosts were really sweet, but the entire time Byeongkwan could feel Sehyoon's gaze burning into him. Every time he would muster up the courage to look over, he would just see the latter smirk at him before turning away to pretend nothing was happening.

The car ride home wasn't much better to be honest. From the order they got into the car, Byeongkwan was forced to sit beside Sehyoon the whole ride home. Meaning that Sehyoon took every chance he could to make his life a living hell. Every now and again he would shift in his seat, 'accidentally' brushing his leg or arm against Byeongkwan's bulge, a snicker escaping past the latter's lips every time he would flinch or let out a short gasp.

Byeongkwan thought that was going to be it, but nope, Sehyoon then started to get 'sleepy' when they were almost home. Meaning he decided to rest his head against the smaller's shoulder, the latter's hot breath against his neck making him shudder and tense in slight panic.

When Byeongkwan noticed the welcoming sight of their apartment building he almost began to cry in relief. He could finally go hide in Chan and Donghun's room and never come out again for anything. 

Once everyone filed out of the van and thanked their driver, Byeongkwan made a b-line straight for the stairs. He ran up to the apartment as quickly as he could, leaving the other members in a state of confusion. Once he reached the front door, he fished the keys out of his bag and unlocked the door. The small male made sure to keep the door unlocked for the others before he sprinted to the bathroom. 

"Kwan??" Byeongkwan heard Donghun call out before he turned the shower on. "Just make them think you really needed to shower-" he quietly thought aloud as he began to loosen his tie. Just as he was about to slide the fabric over his head, he heard a soft click.

Shit. He forgot to lock the door.

Byeongkwan quickly turned around to be met by the one person he didn't want to see right now. "D..Did you want the shower first Sehyoon? You can h...have it then, I can wait..." he spoke in a panic. The latter only shook his head before walking past him to turn off the water. "Come on, we need to talk." He ordered, using that tone from earlier that made Byeongkwan weak.

Without a second thought, Byeongkwan obediently followed Sehyoon into their bedroom, luckily Junhee had decided to go make some food instead of turning in for the night. Byeongkwan nervously made his way over to their bunk bed as Sehyoon locked the bedroom door behind them.

"What..What did you want to talk about exactly?" The smaller questioned, subconsciously bringing his knees up to his chest to appear smaller. Sehyoon made his way over to him, but his posture made it look as though he was a predator stalking towards his prey. "Well you said that we could talk later, and now there's a lot that we could talk about."

Byeongkwan watched as Sehyoon crawled onto the bed, taking his spot behind the younger. He was confused at first, but just decided to let his body relax as the latter pulled him back to lay against his chest. It was an unexpected show of affection, but he was still very grateful for it. 

"Well...I was sad earlier because I was just really lost in my thoughts.." Byeongkwan began to explain, a small pout forming on his face. "Oh really? Why is that Kwannie?" Sehyoon softly spoke as he began to slowly snake his hands down Byeongkwan's chest. He wanted to shy away from the touches, but he easily gave in and let the taller male do what he wanted. "Because you don't like to return the attention I give you..." Byeongkwan muttered out before looking up at him.

Sehyoon's hands kept sliding down lower and lower, and before Byeongkwan could process it, his legs were spread wide open. The small smirk on the latter's face brought a sense of unease to Byeongkwan's stomach. Nonetheless he kept trying to explain. "I just want you to hold me..baby me..touch me..I dunno anymore. I just want you...I want all of you.." 

"You want all of me, hm?" Sehyoon purred, Byeongkwan softly nodded. "You want me all the time?" The latter then questioned, receiving another nod in response. At this point Byeongkwan had closed his eyes, just letting his small body softly rise and fall with Sehyoon's breathing. Though he was comfortable, it also meant that he was completely vulnerable to Sehyoon raising his hand and harshly bringing it down directly on Byeongkwan's crotch. "Use your words damn it."

The small male's eyes shot open and he let out a loud pained yelp. The mixture of pain and pleasure was too confusing for him to process, so he just laid there in shock as his chest heaved up and down. 

A quick knock on the door finally managed to bring Byeongkwan back to his senses. "Byeongkwan?? Are you okay??" Junhee called out as he fiddled with the locked doorknob. The younger looked up at Sehyoon in panic, but the latter only gave him a smirk as he started to gently palm him through his pants.

Byeongkwan cursed under his breath, he knew that he would have to put up with Sehyoon's mess despite the embarrassment. "Y...Yeah Junhee! I'm okay..! I just lost my f..footing while trying to get something in the closet.." he made up an excuse on the spot. It wasn't the best, but how was he supposed to focus when Sehyoon's hand was bringing him so much pleasure.

"Okay, please be careful" Junhee spoke up before slowly fading footsteps were heard. Once Byeongkwan felt as though they were safe again, he looked up at Sehyoon with a glare. "What was that for?" He hissed out, all sass intended. The latter raised a brow in curiosity, "you said you wanted me, so you have me, I don't know why you're complaining" he spoke with a purr.

Byeongkwan mocked him before shifting back into his original position. But his actions earned him another harsh smack to the crotch. This time however, before he could yelp he felt two fingers being shoved into his mouth. "Watch your mouth." Sehyoon hissed, the dominance in his tone making Byeongkwan shiver. With his mind clouded in pleasure, he only let out a muffled moan in response as he began to softly suck on the digits. 

Sehyoon let out a low chuckle at the sight, "hm? You like that? Little slut." He hissed, the pet name earning him a whine from the younger. Sehyoon didn't know what he was doing, he always saw Byeongkwan as his best friend or like a brother. But at this moment, he couldn't help but want to hold his small frame and absolutely ruin him.

Byeongkwan wrapped his arms around Sehyoon's arm, desperate for any form of embrace as he continued to drool over his fingers. He watched the younger, the excitement arising as he saw how dazed he looked already. Sehyoon raised his free hand, delivering a few quick smacks against Byeongkwan's crotch once again. A muffled whimper came out of the younger with every smack. Every sound was so intoxicating to Sehyoon, he couldn't help but smack him again, and again, and again. Every little reaction, from byeongkwan scrunching his nose to furrowing his eyebrows, made Sehyoon intoxicated with lust, his mind so fogged that he wasn't properly paying attention to the man beneath him. He continued with the smacking until Byeongkwan suddenly pressed his thighs together and began to softly sob and tremble.

Thinking he went too far, Sehyoon quickly removed his fingers from Byeongkwan's mouth and spun the younger around so that he could cup his cheeks. Byeongkwan looked too far gone, his eyes glazed over with lust. "Kwannie? Baby what's wrong?" Sehyoon softly spoke as he thumbed away the tears trickling down Byeongkwan's cheeks.

Baby. It was such a simple pet name, one of the most basic names you could think of. Still, it had Byeongkwan smiling like a dork. It wasn't appropriate for the moment though, considering Sehyoon had thought that he hurt the younger. "Baby are you okay?? Please talk to me.." Sehyoon spoke up again, successfully gaining Byeongkwan's full attention. "I..I was really close, I didn't w...want you to stop..." the smaller explained through a drawn out breath.

Sehyoon's calm demeanor was quickly switched back to his dominant persona. He tilted his head to the side with a small smirk. "You liked that, hm~? You were gonna cum from me abusing your pitiful little cock?" He asked with a purr. Byeongkwan was staring at him in shock, the only thing he could process was a forced whimper as he quickly nodded. His reaction caused Sehyoon to smirk, Byeongkwan was so cute yet sinful at the same time.

"Hmm~ how about you let me abuse that pretty hole of yours instead, I bet a pitiful little slut like you would love that." Sehyoon spoke as he started to undo the tie around his neck. Byeongkwan said a faint, 'yes sir' as his answer before he suddenly grabbed ahold of Sehyoon's tie. His actions caused the latter to look at him in confusion. Byeongkwan tried not to giggle over how dorky he looked. "I...I want you to use this, please..." he mumbled, the 'please' being a last minute inclusion.

Sehyoon slid the material over his head and took a moment to examine it. All the possibilities of how he could render Byeongkwan helpless with a single article of clothing. "You want me to tie you up, hm? Want me to yank you around by your bound hands as I make you mine?" He spoke in a dark tone. That statement had Byeongkwan scrambling to unbutton his shirt so that he could witness Sehyoon's words in action.

"Baby, baby slow down" Sehyoon chuckled in his normal tone whilst he helped Byeongkwan slide out of his shirt. The smaller looked up at him with a pout, his once styled hair now a poofed up mess. Sehyoon couldn't help but smile, this was the sweet little Byeongkwan he adored. "How about your tie kitten, you wanna include that too?" He softly questioned. Byeongkwan seemed to sit there for a moment, contemplating if it would be a good idea or not. "Can...Can you blindfold me daddy?"

The pet name slipped past his lips so casually, it sounded smooth like honey and so sensually sweet. "Hmm I think I can do that kitten, are you too shy to see what daddy's gonna do to you?" Sehyoon questioned, already being sure to play on the new name. Byeongkwan just let out a shy whine in response as he buried his face into his hands. 

Sehyoon let out a soft chuckle as he made Byeongkwan look back up at him. "It's okay, I just need you to relax for me" the older male instructed as he slid the younger's tie off from around his neck. Once he had the article of clothing in his grasp, he was quick to make work of gently tying it around Byeongkwan's head as a makeshift blindfold. It wasn't the best, but it would do for right now. 

"How is that baby, too tight??" Sehyoon questioned as he adjusted the tie to properly rest against Byeongkwan's face. The smaller gave a small nod before he blindly reached up to where he thought Sehyoon's face was. The latter gently grabbed his hand in response. "What is it baby?" He calmly questioned. Byeongkwan shifted closer, a small pout on his lips. "Can I kiss you, please..? I've longed for this moment for way too long.." the younger spoke.

Sehyoon smiled despite knowing Byeongkwan couldn't see it. "Let's get you situated first, okay? Then we can kiss all you want" he hummed whilst taking off his own shirt. The smaller's pout grew worse, "if we kiss all I want then you'd probably suffocate" he whined while patiently waiting for Sehyoon to lead him. 

"Is that so kitten? Why do you say that?" Sehyoon casually questioned, his hands now working on helping Byeongkwan out of his tight pants and boxers. The younger complied, lifting his hips and carefully shimmying out of the confining clothes. "Because, I have wanted to kiss you for so long. I might not be able to hold myself back..." he shyly explained before carefully laying down on his back.

Sehyoon listened to his explanation as he finished undressing himself. "Aww how cute~ but it'll be okay, we need to make up for lost time kitten." He spoke after setting his clothes on the floor. Byeongkwan just reached up to him in response, making desperate grabby hands. Sehyoon couldn't help but coo at the innocent gesture. "Okay okay, don't rush me" he chuckled as he crawled on top of the younger.

"Daddy please.." Byeongkwan softly begged. Sehyoon gently grabbed his wrists, the sudden movement causing the younger to flinch. "Shhh it's okay, let me finish this" Sehyoon calmly instructed as he began to tie the fabric around Byeongkwan's wrists to bind them together. Once he deemed them secure, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against the corner of the smaller's mouth.

Byeongkwan let out a loud whine of disapproval, causing Sehyoon to snicker. "Something the matter baby?" He asked in a playful tone. The smaller began to gently kick his feet in a tantrum, "that's not the kind of kiss I wanted!" He whined once again. Sehyoon was enjoying this a little too much. "Oh! Were you looking for this?" He asked before kissing the smaller on the tip of his nose. Another whine in response. A kiss on his chin. Another whine. A kiss on his cheek this time.

"Daddy!!" Byeongkwan shouted, his body tensing once he realized how loud he was. Sehyoon tried not to burst out laughing. "I get that you're mad, but you don't have to tell the whole apartment" he snickered out. "Just kiss me before I die of embarrassment..." Byeongkwan whimpered as he blindly reached up with his bound hands.

"Okay okay" Sehyoon sighed, he ducked under Byeongkwan's hands so that they could rest on the nape of his neck. Once properly situated, he leaned down and finally broke the distance between their lips. The kiss was filled with passion that Sehyoon was unaware he had. Their lips moved in calm, sensual unison, their soft breaths coming from their noses tickling each others skin. The peace lasted for a while, until Sehyoon final mustered up the courage to take Byeongkwan's lower lip in between his teeth. The younger released a sigh of content before opening his mouth a little. Sehyoon leaned in closer, the advanced kiss easily during desperate and sloppy.

Byeongkwan pulled away to let out a strained gasp. The feeling of Sehyoon’s bare body grinding against the younger sent shivers down his spine. The feeling in the pit of his stomach churning in delight. "Please...I want you so bad..." Byeongkwan softly spoke through his short breaths. 

Sehyoon shifted out of Byeongkwan's hold so that he could sit up, "do you have any lube, kitten?" He calmly asked whilst massaging Byeongkwan's sides. The younger gave a quick nod before using his bound hands to motion towards the nightstand. Sehyoon leaned over his small body to open the drawer of the table. Sure enough there was a decently sized bottle tucked away in it.

Sehyoon grabbed the bottle before shifting to sit in between Byeongkwan's spread legs. "Care to explain why you have this?" He asked in a teasing tone. Sehyoon popped the bottle open and poured a fair amount of liquid onto his fingers. "Well...I'm allowed to have fun by myself y'know.." Byeongkwan spoke, his voice small and his ears burning in embarrassment. 

"Oh? How much do you like to have fun?" Sehyoon questioned as he began to circle his fingers around Byeongkwan's hole. "Have you done it while I was in here? I bet you have, doing such lewd acts while I was sleeping away." The younger tried to press himself against his fingers. "N...No daddy..no that would be wrong..." he tried to defend himself. Sehyoon only sighed as he pressed one finger through the tight muscle, wiggling it around to see how he'd react. "Now I know that's a lie, so how about you tell me the truth before I just leave you like this."

Byeongkwan instantly reached out in Sehyoon's general direction and let out a loud whine. "N..No..! No don't, I do it all the time..especially when I c..can hear you speaking in your sleep...it's so hot..I'm sorry for lying, please...please don't leave me.." the younger admitted before covering his face in embarrassment. Sehyoon cooed at how easily he managed to get him to confess. "Oh really? Now what do you do while I'm asleep, hm? Amuse me~" he purred as he began to work the smaller open, carefully thrusting his finger in and out of his hole.

It took a while for Byeongkwan to respond, the sub's attention fully on the pleasure he was getting from Sehyoon prepping him. "I...I play with myself, and..sometimes I- Ah-!" The smaller male's words were cut off by a strained gasp when Sehyoon had brushed pass a certain bundle of nerves. The latter was instantly intrigued, inserting another finger before he began to massage that one area.

Byeongkwan blindly felt around on the bed in a frenzy, desperately searching for his pillow. Once he found, it he covered his face and began to let all of the sinful noises loose. Whine after moan after pleasured squeak he practically cried into the fabric of the pillowcase. Sehyoon's fingers were a lot different than his own, meaning the older male managed to get deeper and give him more pleasure than he could ever imagine.

“You didn’t finish explaining baby~ I’m waiting for your answer” Sehyoon cooed to him, already three fingers in to working Byeongkwan open. The younger shakily removed the pillow from his face, the latter’s eyes widening at the sight. Byeongkwan had forgotten to take off his makeup before they went home, meaning that his lipgloss was smeared across his jaw and small streaks of eyeliner were all over his cheeks due to him crying. “Fuck Byeongkwan...” is all that he could mutter out.

Since Byeongkwan couldn’t see what had Sehyoon so dazed, he was starting to get really shy. “D...Do I have to explain..?” He asked in a soft voice. Sehyoon had to take a moment to recollect himself before answering. “Hmmm, let’s see. Do you want to get fucked?” He questioned, emphasizing his answer by pressing against the younger’s prostate. Byeongkwan arched his back and let out a strained gasp. “Oh fuck yes, please I need it so bad” he babbled out.

Sehyoon couldn’t help but smirk. He hadn’t even gotten to the best part, and yet he already had Byeongkwan unraveled. “If you want it so bad, then finish explaining” Sehyoon instructed before sliding his fingers out. Byeongkwan pressed his thighs together due to the sudden loss. “Well...Well I have some toys...and when I use them I like to pretend that it’s you instead...” he explained before covering his face in an attempt to hide.

“Awww, is that all? Not very entertaining” Sehyoon sighed as he poured a fair amount of lube onto his hand. Byeongkwan shook his head, “d-...does me moaning your name count as entertaining..?” He hesitantly spoke up. Sehyoon stroked himself with the hand full of lube, preparing himself for what was about to happen. “Hm? So that explains all the times I woke up from you calling my name. You little brat, I always thought you were sick.” Sehyoon said before delivering a small smack against Byeongkwan’s ass. The younger flinched at the unexpected motion and yelped. “I...I’m sorry daddy, it was too good, I couldn’t help myself...”

Sehyoon gently massaged the patch of skin he smacked as he situated himself in between Byeongkwan’s legs. “Hmm how about you make it up to me by being extra vocal tonight~” Sehyoon purred. He felt Byeongkwan’s body tense. “B...but daddy the others will complain, I can’t...” he tried to defend. The older male raised a brow in interest. “You don’t think they already know what’s happening? They’ve already heard your moans and you shouting daddy, what’s a bit more gonna hurt? Maybe they like it, maybe I should invite them in to watch you fall apart under my touch. 

Byeongkwan shuddered and quickly shook his head. “D-Daddy no I’m shy, I’ll be really embarrassed...” he whimpered out. Sehyoon playfully rolled his eyes even though he knew Byeongkwan couldn’t see. “Fine, but I suggest you don’t hold back your pretty little noises if you want me to continue.”

“Y...Yes sir..” Byeongkwan said through his breath, then tensing once he felt something slide across his hole. “Sehyoon..” the younger mumbled while blindly reaching out for anything to hold on to. Sehyoon offered him his free hand to squeeze as he used the other to help push himself into the smaller.

It hurt, a lot. But Byeongkwan knew the pain would pay off once everything settled. He squeezed Sehyoon’s hand with all his might, tiny pained noises falling past his lips. Once the latter had fully pushed in, he quickly leaned down and peppered soft kisses against Byeongkwan’s skin. “I know kitten, I know. Just let yourself relax..” he softly instructed in between kisses. The calming tone of his voice, and the loving action of the kisses made Byeongkwan feel butterflies in his stomach. “I’m okay Yoonie...don’t worry about me...” the younger assured him.

They laid in peaceful silence for a while. Sehyoon pressing soft kisses against Byeongkwan’s collarbone as the younger took his time to adjust to the difference. After a while, Byeongkwan muttered a soft ‘I’m ready’ as he wrapped his legs around Sehyoon’s waist. The latter carefully sat back up on his knees. To test how Byeongkwan would be, he slowly pulled out, leaving only the tip before snapping his hips forward.

“Oh fuck!”

Byeongkwan accidentally cried out as he flung his hands up to grab at the air. Sehyoon let out a low chuckle, “hm? Did that feel good?” He asked before repeating his actions. He got the same reaction, expect this time Byeongkwan’s pitch was higher. “Hmm you sound so pretty kitten~” Sehyoon purred before he began to find his rhythm. It was slower than Byeongkwan wanted, but the way the latter rolled his hips had him reaching all the right places.

“S..Shit, daddy so good...” Byeongkwan moaned as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Sehyoon let out another chuckle. “You feel so good kitten, so tight for me.” He spoke, smacking Byeongkwan across the ass afterwards. “Oh f..fuck, please treat me like the slut I am..”

Sehyoon’s eyes widened slightly. He was unaware that Byeongkwan was capable or saying such things, but he wasn’t complaining. Maybe he was just lost in the lust. “Did...Did I say that out loud-“ Byeongkwan stuttered out once the realization hit. Instead of answering, Sehyoon struck him across the ass again. “I guess I gotta give my filthy little slut what he wants, huh?” Byeongkwan moaned loudly, not caring who heard his sinful noises. “Please, please daddy I want it so bad..!” He cried out.

Sehyoon suddenly pulled out, much to the younger’s protest. The older male roughly grabbed Byeongkwan’s wrists and untied the tie to free them. “I want you on your knees, right now.” He instructed. The smaller didn’t waste any time shakily rolling over to be propped up by his elbows and knees. Once he was situated, Sehyoon pressed Byeongkwan’s head into the mattress and quickly tied his hands behind his back. The newfound helplessness making the smaller moan in delight.

With another smack across Byeongkwan’s ass, Sehyoon roughly thrusted himself back into the smaller. Byeongkwan’s knees buckled at the feeling, he was barely able to keep himself up. “Come on kitten, we’re just barely getting started~” Sehyoon purred before setting a quick and powerful pace.

The high pitched pleasures noises were quick to return, but this time they were raised in volume. It felt so good that Byeongkwan couldn’t help but cry out every curse word he knew. Sehyoon wasn’t much better to be honest. He was so drunk on the pleasure that he kept roughly yanking the smaller male’s hips back to meet his thrusts. “You’re so good for me kitten. So fucking tight..” Sehyoon grunted out, slightly throwing his head back to try and catch his breath.

Byeongkwan was beginning to helplessly sob and mumble nonsense. It felt so good, it was as amazing as he imagined it would be. He was so lost in pleasure that he almost didn’t notice his orgasm sneaking up on him. Once he did though, the sensitivity quickly set in. “D..Daddy I’m so close..” the younger cried, his pitch almost sounding like a female. Sehyoon only grunted in response as he yanked the younger up to sit up on his knees. With his stomach pressed up against Byeongkwan’s back, and his hands spreading the younger’s thighs as far as they’d go, he began to thrust in a desperate pace. Chasing his own high as well.

“Fuck fuck fuck!!” Byeongkwan practically yelled as he was struggling to keep his body up. With one more harsh trust to his prostate, Byeongkwan was seeing white. Pleasure overtaking his body as he road out his orgasm. Sehyoon continued however, the sudden tightness helping in getting him over the edge. A few more frantic thrusts was all it took before he came, buried deep inside the younger.

Byeongkwan let himself fall back against Sehyoon’s chest, completely fucked out. Sehyoon let out a soft chuckle in response as he gently rubbed the younger’s belly. “You doing okay Kwannie?” He asked. The smaller weakly smiled and gave a tiny nod in response. “Here baby, lets get this off of you” Sehyoon spoke before carefully removing the tie from Byeongkwan’s wrists. The strain of being in one position for so long caused his muscles to ache in discomfort. A small whine escaped the younger’s lips as he gently squeezed his arms. 

“Oh my poor kitten” Sehyoon whispered as he peppered a few kisses against his face. Byeongkwan softly purred in approval before reaching up and sliding the blindfold off his face. He had to squint to adjust to the light, but once he did he was quick to look down. “O-Oh...I made a mess..” he mumbled.

Sehyoon covered his mouth so that he wouldn’t laugh. “It’s okay Byeongkwan, we can put everything in the wash and you can sleep with me tonight.” He offered. Byeongkwan perked up like an excited child, “I-I can? But you don’t really like cuddles, I don’t wanna intrude...” his excited expression quickly faded. Sehyoon gave him a look, one that Byeongkwan couldn’t explain but it made him feel embarrassed. “What..? Why are you looking at me like that..?” He whimpered.

“After what just happened, you seriously think I’m going to leave you to sleep on your own?” Sehyoon asked. Byeongkwan began to blush, he understood how stupid he sounded now. “You don’t like me...I don’t want to force myself onto y-“

Byeongkwan’s words were cut off by a soft kiss on the lips by the older male. “Don’t y’all like that, okay? This day has helped me understand a lot, and maybe tomorrow we can talk about our emotions. But for now, let’s go get cleaned up, okay Kwannie?” Sehyoon softly spoke to the younger. The compassion in his tone managed to make Byeongkwan smile, “mhm..but can you help me to the shower please..? I don’t think I can move-“ 

Sehyoon couldn’t help but laugh at his remark, but nonetheless carefully hoisted him up off the bed and started to carry him out of the room. Unluckily for them, they were met by three angry faces as soon as the door was open. 

Yuchan squealed and quickly shielded his eyes, “dear god put some clothes on!!” He exclaimed as he moved to hide behind Donghun. Sehyoon was trying not to smirk, and Byeongkwan was instantly a blushing mess. “Care to explain what all the noise was about?” Junhee questioned, his arms crossed in an ‘annoyed dad’ type of stance.

Sehyoon gave him a shrug in response before he started to carry Byeongkwan towards the bathroom. “A shrug isn’t an answer y’know, I’d like some proper acknowledgement Sehyoon.” Junhee snapped, being sure it’s use his leader tone.

Byeongkwan grumbled a few selective words under his breath as he curled up in Sehyoon’s hold. The older male glanced over at the three and gave them a sickeningly sweet smile. “Don’t act like we haven’t heard ‘noise’ like that from you three before” he said with a smirk before stepping into the bathroom.

“He can’t say that-!!” Yuchan spoke up, now he was the blushing mess. “C-Can he...?”


End file.
